Side Job
by reiths89
Summary: Dua tahun setelah perang usai, Naruto jadi banyak menganggur dan bosan karena tidak punya misi. Setelah menemukan selebaran casting jadi model, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto ikut mendaftar namun dengan satu syarat harus jadi perempuan. Jadilah Naruto ikut pemotretan dengan menjadi Naruko ditemani model pria yang mesum abis. Wkwkwkwk.. PWP.. Henge FEM Naru/Sasuke.


Naruto menggerutu pelan. Ini sudah dua tahun sejak perang pecah, Kakashi sensei sudah jadi Hokage keenam, Sakura jadi medic nin kenamaan, Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, entah hilang kemana dia. Lalu Naruto? Lagi ga punya kerjaan. Bosan dan lebih banyak menganggur. Apalagi ga banyak misi yang menantang seperti dulu. Rasanya bosan, benar benar bosan. Kerjaannya sekarang kebanyakan keliling desa, mengajarkan anak anak academy sedikit pelajaran bertarung, dapat hadiah dari fansgirl yang entah datangnya dari mana. Selain itu dia ga punya tujuan.

"Eh ini?," permata birunya menangkap selebaran yang ditempel di dinding kedai yang sering dilewatinya. Selebaran berisi tentang pencarian model baru untuk iklan kosmetik yang akan diluncurkan sebulan lagi. Terlihat si pahlawan perang sedikit berpikir, sebelum menyeringai. Sepertinya dia punya ide untuk menghilangkan jenuhnya ini.

 _ **#####**_

 _ **Side Job**_

 _ **Genre : Romance & Humor**_

 _ **Warning : Yaoi, implicit lemon.**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuNaru always polepel.. ^^**_

 _ **Disc. : Jika Naruto punya saya, The Last akan jadi ajang pembuktian cinta Sasuke untuk Naruto. Wkwkwkwkwk.. Saya suka Hinata-chan, tapi bukan berarti saya ga boleh suka SasuNaru 'kan?**_

 _ **#####**_

"Lalu kau ingin ikut melamar jadi model, Uzumaki san?," tanya seorang pria berpakaian lebay alay yang duduk di depan Naruto. Oh ayolah, sekarang Naruto sudah sadar dan tidak menggunakan pakaian orange lagi kemana mana. Tapi pria didepannya ini, rambut dicat kuning, baju pink terang, dengan dalaman hitam. Ya Tuhan, apa Naruto tidak salah datang ke tempat ini?

"Ya karena aku sedang tak punya kerjaan jadi aku mencoba mendaftar. Jadi apa aku diterima?," Naruto memandang penuh harap pada laki laki yang mengatakan namanya Arashi itu. Tapi yang dipandang hanya memandang acuh pada Naruto sebelum ia berdehem, menghilangkan harapan Naruto dengan sikapnya.

"Maaf Uzumaki san, kau memang pahlawan perang tapi, untuk model laki lakinya, kami sudah mendapatkannya. Sekarang ini kami hanya butuh model wanita jadi..," laki laki itu menggantung kalimatnya.

Sebenarnya dia juga merasa tak enak hati untuk menolak seorang pahlawan besar seperti Naruto, tapi untuk menggantikan model pria yang sudah ia dapatkan dan sangat sesuai dengan image yang diinginkan perusahaan, mau tidak mau ia harus menolaknya, yah kecuali Naruto itu perempuan. Karena model pria yang didapatnya itu berambut hitam berkulit putih, tinggi dan tampan. Dan jika Naruto perempuan dengan kulit karamel eksotisnya, rambut pirang panjang dan tiga garis yang hell, manis di wajahnya itu, menjadi matahari yang kontras untuk si rembulan, maka tanpa casting ia akan menerima Naruto.

Naruto mendesah kecewa. Hilang sudah usahanya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk membunuh waktu suntuknya. "Kecuali..."

Eh, masih ada harapankah? Naruto menatap kembali, mencoba menaruh harapan pada laki laki di depannya.

"Kecuali..?," Naruto mengulang kata kata laki laki alay di depannya.

"Kau itu seorang perempuan. Maka akan sangat cocok dengan model pria kami, hehehe," tawa pria itu yang kembali membuat Naruto terduduk lesu. Perempuan dia bilang. Diakan laki laki mana mungkin bisa jadi perempuan, eh atau bisakah?

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa menjadi perempuan untuk iklan itu?," ide gila muncul di otak Naruto. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia juga ragu, tapi daripada bosan, pikirnya lagi.

"Apa kau bisa Uzumaki san, memberi perempuan seperti yang ada di dalam bayanganku?," lelaki alay itu menantang Naruto, menantangnya untuk menebak isi kepalanya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, masih ragu dengan pilihannya. Mata birunya memandang pada mata coklat pria di depannya, tidak dia tidak boleh mundur. Diakan sudah mengatakannya, mundur dari perkataannya bukanlah jalan ninja Naruto.

"Baik, akan kutunjukkan wanita impianmu itu..," teriak Naruto sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Tarik napas dalam dalam, lepas..

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

.

Siiiiinggg... Please wait..

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

Loading 100%..

"KIMOCHI SIAPKAN KONTRAK UNTUK UZUMAKI-SAN SEKARANG JUGA! KAU DENGAR? SEKARANG JUGA!," sekretaris Arashi yang mendengar teriakan dari majikannya dari dalam kantor memandang bingung bersama karyawan lainnya. Perasaan mereka sekarang butuh model perempuan dan yang masuk tadi seorang laki laki, walaupun dia pahlawan perang, tidak mengubah statusnya yang seorang laki laki kan?

#####

"Naruto, Minggu ini bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan bersama yang lainnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berpiknik," teriak Sakura senang. Ya, hari Minggu ini dia libur. Jarang jarang dia bisa libur sekarang, makanya lebih baik menghabiskan waktu berkumpul bersama teman teman yang lain.

"Eh, minggu ini? Ano..," Sakura memandangi Naruto yang kelihatan bingung. Memangnya dia punya misi ya? Sepertinya Naruto beberapa hari ini sedang menganggur.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura-chan. Aku ada satu misi penting, hehehe..," ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepala. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya berpikir bingung. Mungkin saja dia punya satu misi yang tidak diketahuinya. Seperti misi rahasia, diakan sekarang salah satu orang terkuat di dunia ninja, tidak aneh kalau Naruto punya misi rahasia yang tidak bisa dikatakannya 'kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu lain kali ya?," tanya Sakura lagi dan langsung diangguki tanda setuju dari Naruto yang kembali memasang cengiran manisnya.

.

.

.

"Lalu aku harus kemana?," tanya Naruto yang mengikuti Arashi berjalan melewati koridor tempat pemotretan iklan dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

"Ah kau akan didandani di ruanganmu sendiri oleh asistenku. Nanti jika sudah tiba waktunya aku akan memanggilmu untuk pemotretan, mengerti?," jelas Arashi seraya berhenti di depan pintu coklat yang bertuliskan, Uzumaki Naruko di pintunya.

"Eh, Naruko?," tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kita tidak mungkin meletakkan nama aslimu 'kan, Naruko-chan?," alis mata Arashi bermain genit. Yang dipanggil Naruko-chan hanya merona malu dan kemudian masuk meninggalkan manajer yang juga bosnya di diluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan debaman. Oh, Arashi suka wajah merona itu.

"Kau bersiaplah untuk pemotretan setengah jam lagi. Bergantilah pakaian dulu, akan segera kupanggilkan penata riasmu oke?," teriak Arashi dari balik pintu. Dan jawaban yang sedikit ambigu didapatnya dari dalam. Sepertinya modelnya ini memang pemalu, cocok sekali dengan image yang ia mau untuk modelnya.

.

.

.

"Arashi san, mana modelmu? Lihat model prianya sudah disini, masa kami masih harus menunggu lebih lama lagi?," sang fotografer yang merasa kesal karena hari ini harusnya ia pergi ke sebuah tempat pemancingan bersama teman temannya, malah harus bekerja mendadak karena Arashi sudah menemukan model yang dicari carinya. Cepat sekali Arashi yang cerewet bisa menemukan model dalam waktu singkat. Biasanya kan dia paling pemilih. Lihat saja pria raven yang jadi model diujung sana, setiap inci dari dirinya berteriak sempurna. Pahatan Tuhan yang terindah. Entah darimana didapat Arashi. Kalau model perempuannya cantiknya terlalu biasa maka dia akan semakin kesal, sudah tidak pas dengan model prianya, juga membuatnya bosan dengan kecantikan yang biasa.

"Tsk. Tunggu sebentar lagi, Naruko-chan akan membuatmu ternganga. Lebih cantik dan manis dari yang sebelumnya, percayalah, dia juga sangat cocok dengan model prianya," senyuman yang ditampilkan Arashi membuat si fotografer meneguk ludah.

Kalau si Arashi sudah bilang begitu biasanya sih.. Eh siapa itu? Gadis kucing, eh bukan rubah yang malu malu, berdiri celingukan melihatnya, eh bukan tapi melihat Arashi yang sekarang berlari ke arahnya. Kalau ini sih sama sekali tidak cantik, tapi, Sangat Manis. Kawaii.. Lihat garis di pipi yang membuatnya imut itu, lihat dadanya yang besar itu dan lihat juga kulit karamelnya itu, oh benar benar eksotis dan mata biru yang bagaikan berlian itu, siapapun akan berebut untuk memiliki mata biru yang jernih menenangkan itu, dan lihat lihat, kaki jenjang yang eksotis itu, oh dia makhluk Tuhan terseksi.

Dan juga rambut blonde panjang yang terlihat bagai sinar matahari emas, ah hatipun terasa hangat, walau hanya sekedar melihatnya saja. Kalau begini dia memang tidak menyesal untuk melihat supermodel generasi berikutnya ini.

"Nah Naruko-chan, ayo cepat. Fotografer sudah menunggumu, Sasuke juga sudah menunggumu," Naruto menelan ludah mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun ini kan pengalaman pertamanya jadi model. Apalagi dengan kemeja putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya yang hanya menutupi sampai setengah paha. Oh Naruto benar benar malu. Aneh padahal biasanya dia memasang pose naked bersama Konohamaru tidak begini. Apa karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya ya? Ya, ya, pasti begitu. Eh tunggu dulu, apa tadi ia melupakan sesuatu, seperti sesuatu hal yang dikatakan manajernya? Ah tidak, pasti dia salah dengar.

"Nah, Naruko kau tunggu disini sebentar," Naruto menatap ke depan ke arah fotografer dan beberapa asistennya dan menelan ludah. Ya Tuhan, ternyata sosok Naruko dewasa memang lebih mempesona daripada dirinya dulu yang masih bocah. Lihat saja mata para lelaki melihatnya dengan tatapan err... Mesum?

"Sasuke ayo kita mulai pemotretannya," tunggu dulu. Naruto tersentak. Apa dia bilang tadi? Sasuke? Tu..tunggu dulu, bukan orang yang dipikirkannya kan? Ah, tidak mungkin dia. Nama Sasuke kan bukan hanya dia? Iya kan, kan, kan? Tapi Naruto saja ragu dengan pembelaannya. Saphire mengerling cepat ke arah belakang dan bertukar pandang dengan onyx yang juga memandangnya terkejut.

"Naruto?"

Naruto benar benar menyesal menandatangani kontrak, dan kenapa ia memaksakan diri berubah menjadi wanita?

.

.

.

"Yak, Naruko-chan ayo jangan malu malu, dekatkan tubuhmu pada Sasuke. Aku tahu dia tampan kami juga mengakuinya, makanya kau harus bersyukur bisa menjadi partnernya, ayo lebih dekat lagi. Yak begitu, tempelkan tubuhmu ke dada Sasuke, yak begitu, Sasuke peluk pinggang Naruko-chan, yak begitu bagus, tahan!"

Sebenarnya ini iklan kosmetik atau iklan Icha Icha sih? Kenapa harus dekat dekat begini, batin Naruto miris dengan wajah merona. Lihat saja, sekarang ini dia sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan dua kancing kemeja dilepas menampilkan aset hengenya walaupun sedikit, dan harus menempel dekat pada Sasuke, juga tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Belum lagi, napas Sasuke yang terasa hangat di puncak kepalanya. Yak Naruto jangan berpikiran yang 'iya iya' kau ini hanya henge, dan Sasuke tidak akan menaruh minat padamu?

Apa benar?

'Rasanya ada yang salah,' batin Naruto merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke yang menempel di..di.. pantatnya? Ah pasti tidak sengaja, pikirnya polos.

"Yak, kita ubah posisi, Naruto duduklah di pangkuan Sasuke," eh tadi bilang apa? Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang tetap berwajah datar, sedatar tembok. Pemuda dingin itu duduk di sofa merah marun dengan santai sembari menyiapkan pangkuannya untuk Naruto yang masih terdiam. Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alis padanya, sebelum Naruto kembali meneguk ludah dan memberanikan diri duduk di pangkuan Sasuke yang langsung melingkarkan tangan onyxnya di pinggang ramping Naruto. Hei, Naruto kalian ini sama sama laki laki dan hanya sedang melakukan pekerjaan, tak perlu bertindak seperti gadis perawan seperti itu. Lihat Sasuke biasa saja kan?

"Naruko-chan lingkarkan tanganmu di leher Sasuke dengan wajah malu malu dan pandangi mata Sasuke. Sasuke pandangi Naruko-chan dengan tatapan.. Yak seperti itu, satu tangan di atas paha Naruko-chan," Whaaaat? Naruto memandang horror pada jemari tangan Sasuke yang duduk nyaman di paha mulusnya yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Kok, kok jari jari Sasuke merayap semakin tinggi di pahanya?

"Bagus Sasuke, kau memang punya bakat alami, tahan seperti itu," teriak sang fotografer dengan semangat memotret foto dua anak manusia yang begitu kontras tapi begitu menyatu.

"Yak, sekarang Sasuke angkat kepalamu, biarkan Naruko-chan meletakkan keningnya di keningmu, yak bagus Naruko-chan, tahan," apa itu seringai? Naruto menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang kelihatan seperti sedang menyeringai padanya. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia meremehkan Naruto seperti biasanya? Ikh, dasar Teme pantat ayam. Tapi rasanya hawa panas dari napas Sasuke yang berbau mint malah membuat wajah tan itu merona, entah kenapa pula itu?

Mata Naruto mengerjap, sebelum menangkap jemari tangan Sasuke yang masih setia di pahanya bergerak naik secara perlahan, naik, naik.. Mata Naruto sekarang menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang masih menyeringai. Ninja pantat ayam ini mau menjahilinya ya, awas dia!

"Sasuke tarik kemeja Naruko-chan.. BAGUS BENAR BEGITU SASUKE! TAHAN!," Naruto rasanya mau berteriak, kemejanya ditarik Sasuke sehingga menampakkan satu bahu mulusnya di depan kamera. Dan satu tangannya menyentuh kulit bahu Naruto dengan nyamannya, yang satu lagi? Lihat saja masih setia merayap rayap di paha Naruto.

"Nah sekarang Naruto duduklah di salah satu lutut Sasuke.."

"Nanii..? Ta..tapi?"

"Kenapa Naruko-chan? Mumpung sekaranglah kau masih bisa melakukannya. Jika nanti, Sasuke sudah banyak fans, dia akan susah untuk berfoto menantang lagi. Ayo, jangan malu malu, Naruko-chan," bujuk fotografer pada Naruto yang sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"Ya, Naruko-chan, apa kau takut aku akan memakanmu?," ucap Sasuke memanas manasi Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam, hei, mana mungkin ia takut hanya duduk di satu lutut si teme, tadi juga Naruto sudah duduk di pangkuan si Teme. Huh, akan ia tunjukkan pada si Teme, siapa yang penakut.

"Nah, bagus letakkan tanganmu di dada Sasuke, Naruko-chan," kembali fotografer mengarahkan gaya kepada Naruto yang merasa tak nyaman, duduk pangkuan si bungsu Uchiha dan..dan.. Glek.. Organ intim perempuan miliknya terasa tertekan oleh lutut Sasuke yang didudukinya.

Kedua telapak tangan hangat Naruto menyentuh dada kekar Sasuke perlahan. Dua warna kulit yang berbeda, membuatnya benar benar kontras. Dan Naruto merasa sedikit kesal juga. Padahal dia selalu berlatih, tapi rasanya tubuhnya tidak sekekar milik Sasuke. Tapi selain itu, lebih baik ia berpikir tentang sesuatu yang lain dibawah sana.

'Tahan, tahan, Naru- BAKA TEME SIALAN!,' batinnya semakin meraung marah. Bisa tidak sih, si teme pantat ayam itu duduk tanpa menggerakkan lututnya yang diduduki Naruto.

"Panty eh, Dobe?," seringai Sasuke lagi padanya yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto semerah tomat. Seharusnya tadi ia gunakan boxer saja, bukan panty. Aduh malunya, kalau penata rias tak memberinya benda terkutuk itu.

"Bagus, raut wajah yang sempurna, Naruko-chan. Sasuke pegangi kedua pinggang Naruko-chan, yak begitu tahan," onyx dan saphire berpandangan dengan dua macam tatapan yang berbeda.

'Ya, Tuhan kapan semuanya akan selesai,' teriak Naruto miris dalam hati. Apalagi si Teme sekarang kembali menggerakkan lututnya seperti..seperti.. Aduh Teme sialan hentikan itu atau..

"Enghhh..," erang Naruto pelan dan sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kaget. Sebelum kembali menyeringai.

Naruto dengan cepat menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang tadi menyentuh dada Sasuke. Matanya melotot tak percaya pada Sasuke. Ta- tadi itu, erangan tadi bukan dari mulutnya kan? Ba- bagaimana mungkin Naruto terangsang dengan sentuhan Sasuke barusan?

"Baiklah, Naruko-chan, Sasuke terimakasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini. Ah, kalian benar benar berbakat. Arashi-san kau memang pandai memilih model," teriak fotografer dengan semangat pada pria norak yang hari ini menggunakan jas blink yang menyilaukan mata. Dia berkacak pinggang bangga, apalagi setelah melihat pemotretan barusan dan juga model 'perempuan' kali ini juga, tidak hanya hebat di medan perang, tapi juga pandai berakting di depan kamera. Akh, untung waktu itu Arashi mengatakan keinginannya pada si pahlawan perang, jika tidak mana ia tahu, pemuda pahlawan perang dunia ninja itu punya sisi nakal yang bisa membuat entertainment miliknya semakin terkenal?

"Baiklah, Sasuke, Naruko-chan, eh mau kemana Sasuke?," tanya Arashi yang melihat Sasuke melengos saja sambil menggeret pergi Naruko-chan yang kelihatan salah tingkah. Akh, tapi setelah melakukan pemotretan tadi, Arashi tidak akan aneh kalau akan ada yang 'iya iya' nantinya diantara mereka. Dan sepertinya Arashi malah mendapatkan ide untuk melakukan pemotretan yang sedang populer akhir akhir ini yang bisa membuat banyak perempuan gila, menggila. Seperti foto yaoi nc misalnya. Melihat wajah pahlawan perang sebagai UKE, wah sepertinya boleh boleh, nama Uzumaki Naruto saja sudah bisa dipastikan jaminan sukses di seluruh dunkia ninja.

.

.

.

Blaam..

"Teme kenapa kita kemari? Aku ingin ganti baju dan segera pulang. Minggir aku mau kembali ke ruanganku," teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan miliknya masih toples dengan celana jeans hitamnya. Matanya memandang datar pada Naruto dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas, atas ke tengah, eh Naruto jadi merinding. Apalagi melihat mata onyx itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengerikan dalam kamus pandangan mata seorang Uzumaki Naruto, seperti pandangan seekor tikus yang berhasil mendapatkan mangsanya, seorang shinobi yang berhasil mengejar targetnya. Mengerikan, hii.

"Apa kau tahu Naruko-chan?"

"Iiik...," teriak Naruto tertahan ketika Sasuke menahannya, mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi kiri kanan kepala Naruto. Onyx sudah berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Saringan dan Rinnegan, eh, apa Sasuke masih ingin membunuh Naruto seperti saat itu?

"Kau itu terlalu mengundang?," bisik Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya yang, yang tidak bisa dijelaskan Naruto.

"Teme berhenti main main. Lagipula mengundang? Mengundang apanya? Sudah minggir, aku mau permmmppp..?," what?

Bibir Naruto yang merah merekah dengan sedikit tambahan pemerah dari lipstik, ditahan oleh Sasuke yang menciuminya penuh nafsu. Kepalanya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke agar tak bisa bergerak dari ciuman panas Sasuke. Sementara tangan yang lain mulai kembali berbuat nakal, bermain di tempat yang sedikit menonjol di dalam panty yang dikenakan Naruto dan menekannya pelan dengan jari jarinya yang bermain lincah.

"Eghmmphh..," lagi lagi Naruto mengerang dan lidah Sasuke tanpa aba aba menerobos masuk, menginvasi seluruh ruangan basah Naruto. Beradu dengan seonggok daging merah milik Naruto di dalam sana.

"Aaaghh..," lututnya serasa lemas, jika saja tubuh Sasuke tidak menekannya semakin ke tembok, maka Naruto yakin saat ini dia sudah jatuh lemas dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang. Bahkan kedua tangan yang sempat mendorong dada Sasuke sekarang malah terkulai lemas, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jemari Sasuke semakin kuat menekan organ intim dibawah sana, membuat Naruto menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan dan mengerang lagi. Belum lagi permainan lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya. Hah, otak Naruto terasa penuh sehingga ia tak mampu memikirkan apa apa, selain pasrah di tangan Sasuke.

"Eghh..," Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir cherry yang sedikit bengkak dan pandangan mata sayu tapi penuh nafsu.

"Kyaa..," teriak Naruto ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan besar menekan ke organ intimnya. Matanya berlari ke bawah, menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan seketika membelalak, kembali naik menatap si onyx yang menyeringai padanya. Saphire itu telah ternoda dengan melihat gundukan besar di celana jeans Sasuke yang menekan organ intimnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan, Naruko-chan?," bisik Sasuke di telinganya dan membuat Naruto kembali bergidik ngeri, sebelum tubuhnya dilempar ke sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan, memperlihatkan pemandangan panty pink yang tidak tertutup kemeja dan dua tonjolan di dada Naruto.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu, sebelum dengan buas menindih tubuh Naruto yang pikirannya masih dalam mode loading. Tanpa babibu, Sasuke menghisap puting yang terlihat dari kemeja putih yang dikenakan Naruto dari luar. Satu tangan meremas payudara Naruto yang lain. Naruto yang tak tahu apa apa, hanya mendesah keras sembari menggenggam rambut raven di dadanya. Kedua kakinya mengeliat, menekuk tak tahan. Sementara di selangkangannya, Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menyentuhkan dua organ intim yang berbeda, namun masih berbalut kain pembatas.

"Ngghhh...ah..ah..," erang Naruto tertahan. Ini terlalu banyak. Naruto memang bukan orang yang pintar dalam hal ini. Berciuman saja sampai umurnya 18 tahun dia belum pernah. Kecuali sekali dulu, ciuman tak sengajanya dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang ciuman sengajanya dari Sasuke yang sepertinya hendak memperkosanya. Jadi mana bisa otak Naruto berpikir sekaligus menerima semuanya?

"Dobe kita memang seri dalam adu kekuatan. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam bercinta," seringai Sasuke kejam dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah sebelum Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya, mengeluarkan kembali erangan erangan erotis dari mulut Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!," Sakura menatap ke arah belakangnya, tempat asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ino sedang berlari kencang ke arahnya membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa kau terburu buru begitu?," tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sekarang ngos ngosan di depannya. Sedetik kemudian mata biru Ino memandangnya kesal dan memberikan sebuah majalah kepadanya. Lho inikan majalah tentang fashion terbaru langganan Ino, memangnya ada apa?

"Buka halaman 20," ucap Ino cepat, tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

Masih bingung Sakura membuka buka halaman majalah. Yah, banyak referensi dandanan, pakaian, aksesoris untuk masa kini. Juga model tampan seperti Sasuke dan gadis seperti jutsunya Naruto dan- Tunggu dulu. Sakura membalik halaman yang dibukanya barusan. Dalam sekejap mata hijaunya membulat.

"I-i-ini Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun dan Na-Naruto? Bagaimana bisa? APA APAAN INI?," teriak Sakura tak percaya dan menggema ke seluruh Konoha. Membuat seorang pemuda blonde menggigil kedinginan, padahal inikan sedang musim panas. Dia benar benar beruntung berhasil sembunyi sebelum iklannya untuk kosmetik dan foto fotonya dengan si brengsek Sasuke menyebar di majalah.

Sepasang tangan putih pucat melingkar di pinggangnya yang memang ramping walau tidak sedang dalam hengenya. Tangan itu menarik Naruto mendekat padanya dan meniup tengkuknya pelan. Membuyarkan lamunan ketakutan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kau sembunyilah disini sampai semuanya reda. Lagipula pada akhirnya Sakura akan mengerti kok," ucapnya dengan suara baritone khasnya sembari menciumi perlahan tengkuk yang sekarang tak tertutupi rambut blonde panjang lagi.

"Kau tak mengerti Teme, fansmu itu mengerikan. Jika mereka sampai tahu itu aku.."

"Bukannya itu bagus. Kau juga kan punya banyak fans setelah perang. Bahkan lebih banyak dari punyaku. Mereka pasti tak bisa menyakitimu, jangan khawatir berlebihan begitu. Lebih baik kau khawatir saja, besok kau bisa berjalan keluar atau tidak?," eh, kembali seringai itu terpancar dari bibir Sasuke. Dan Naruto benar benar merutuki nasibnya saat ini. Keluar dari sarang fansgirl, masuk sarang serigala lapar dengan menyetujui ide Sasuke untuk sembunyi di rumah lama Sasuke yang terlantar, namun sudah direhab beberapa bulan ini oleh Sasuke. Sabar saja ya Nar, salahmu sendiri berbuat konyol begitu dan sekarang terjebak selamanya dengan serigala Teme pantat ayam di rumah yang disiapkan Sasuke untuk keluarga kecilnya bersama Naruto kelak, hehe.

 _ **#####**_

 _ **END**_

Sebelumnya fic yang depresi, sekarang fic yang ceria. Akhirnya selesai. Wkwkwkwk.. Saya mencoba untuk mengetik explicit lemon, tapi sepertinya saya belum mampu, jadinya hanya sampai disitu saja. Pokoke SasuNaru forever dah..

Please read and review minna.. Arigatou ne.. ^,^ Dan sekali lagi yang review, fav fic sebelumnya makasih banyak ya. Maaf saya ga bisa ngetikin namanya satu satu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.


End file.
